Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device and a head that the liquid ejecting device has.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejecting device (e.g., ink-jet printing device) for ejecting liquid such as ink to print an image or character, for example, there is one having a form in which a head having an ink tank is mounted on a carriage and a main tank for storing ink is placed at another position from the carriage. The ink in the main tank is supplied to the ink tank on the head side with a tube or the like, and the ink is ejected from an ejecting unit. As the liquid ejecting device in such a form, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-246911 discloses a liquid ejecting device having a form in which an absorber formed of a sponge or the like is arranged inside the ink tank and a supply tube extended from a tube is inserted in the absorber.